


The 12 Days of Sidewinder - Day 1

by Astrumiel, sasstrick



Series: 12 Days of Sidewinder [1]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstrick/pseuds/sasstrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after adopting their first daughter, Ty and Zane wake up Christmas morning to gifts and some... news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days of Sidewinder - Day 1

Zane woke up to see snow, or more accurately he woke up to a face full of snow and two laughing faces because apparently he married a child and then adopted one with him. 

“Say “Merry Christmas” to daddy sweetheart.” Ty told their daughter, letting her crawl onto the bed and cuddle on Zane’s lap. Ty sat beside them and leaned down to hold her steady. 

“Kiss-mas Daddy!” She said then began chanting it happily reaching for the fuzzy end of the santa hat Ty decided needed to be worn that morning. 

“Merry Christmas Princess.” Zane said, setting aside his wet pillow and reaching for her. As soon as he did Evie reached for him immediately losing interest in Ty’s hat. 

“Alright I see how it is.” Ty said handing her over to his husband. “Playing favorites already, see what happens when you’re older and need something from me.” He teased. 

“You and I both know you’ll cave immediately if she asks you for anything.” Zane said kissing her forehead then leaning in to peck Ty on the lips. 

“Mmm yeah but don’t let her know that.” Ty agreed.

“Kitty!” Evie shrieked gleefully pointing at the doorway. Sure enough not one but both of the cats were padding through the hallway. Ty shot him a guilty glance, technically they were suppose to stay downstairs. 

“Beaumont.”

“Oh come on it’s Christmas, they’ll be good.” 

Zane just sighed as Evie began composing her own little christmas carol that consisted mostly of the words “kitty” and “Kiss-mas” with her own little babble mixed in. Ty smiled at her proudly until she noticed him looking and proudly added “Beaumont” into the song. 

Zane had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. “Come on sweetie present time.” He said, pushing off the mattress with her and standing with Ty. He bounced her as he carried her down to the living room. “Oh and you’re cleaning that up.” he said nodding over his shoulder at the melting snowball remnants on the pillows.

“Me?”

“Oh I’m sorry did I decide to throw them in my own face?” Zane asked. “Yes you, and hurry two year olds don’t wait with present unwrapping.” 

The minute Zane set her down Evie made a bee-line for the tree, reaching for the branch with her favorite ornament. 

“Sweetie no.” He said pulling her away from it. For the past few days they couldn’t keep her away from the packages under the trees, now it seemed that she was more interested in the ornaments. Instead he pulled out the gift his parents had sent for Evie. 

“Wanna see what your granddaddy from Texas sent you?” He asked her and she looked at the present with big eyes then nodded.

“Open open open!” She chanted. 

“Don’t start without me!” Ty requested walking in holding the camera. 

Turned out that Zane’s parents had sent Evie what was probably the biggest, softest stuffed horse possible. Actually Zane was willing to bet that was all Harrison’s idea, trying to get her into the family love of horses already. 

“Kitty!” Evie said when it was finally unwrapped.

“Not quite sweetie, it’s a horsey.” Zane said with Ty laughed. 

“No, kitty.” Evie insisted, a very Ty like expression crossing her features. 

“Yeah she’s your daughter alright.” He told Ty. 

“Ours.” Ty said watching their daughter get into the spirit and rip into her next gift. One of the cats made it’s way onto the couch, curling up by Ty to sleep while the other chased bits of crumpled wrapping paper behind the tree. 

“Can’t wait to show you what I got you.” Ty teased softly, leaning in to steal a kiss. 

“Why not now?” Zane asked. 

Ty just gave him a heated look and smirked. 

“OH so it’s that kind of gift, is it?” Zane chuckled, heat pooling in his gut while Ty reached for his hand and squeezed. 

“You’ll see.” Ty promised then turned his attention back to Evie. “Did you get her that one?’ He asked confused. 

Zane glanced over to where their daughter had picked up a box he didn’t remember wrapping. It couldn’t be from him or Ty, and she had already opened the ones from the Grady’s as well as the one from Deuce and Nick and Kelly’s gift. That just left two possibilities. 

“Oh hell.” Ty said quietly before getting off the couch and dislodging the cat in the process. 

“Evie, princess, can daddy see that for a moment?” Ty asked sitting down next to her. 

“Mine.” She reminded him continuing to unpack the gift. Ty found the tag from it on the floor next to her looking mildly panicked. 

“Let Daddy see what Uncle Digger sent you ok?” Ty asked again reaching gently for it. “You can have it right back ok?” 

“Mine Daddy.” She insisted, in her little hands was a prettily carved wooden box with waterlilies and stars. Before Ty could grab it out of her hands, she opened it. What sprang to life was not at all what Ty had been expecting. 

A tiny black ballerina dressed in green twirled slowly as the music box played. 

“What is it?” Zane asked, worried. Ty sighed, sitting down with her between his legs and relaxed. 

“Music box,” He confirmed. “We’re safe,” He added, running his hands through her curly hair while she played with the twirling ballerina. 

“That was nice of him,” Zane said, following them to the ground and sitting in front of them. He smiled down at her when she looked at him and he reached for the card.

“Could have given me warning, thought it would be an explosive or something,” Ty muttered, taking the wrapping paper that Evie was attempting to eat. 

“Uh Ty?” Zane chuckled, still looking at the card. 

“What?” He asked, glancing up. Zane bit his lip from laughing and held up the card. 

_Merry Christmas! Love, Uncle Duruand and Aunt Michelle_


End file.
